Never Gonna Give Up On You
by DarcyBanner
Summary: Darcy ends up in hospital after an accident in the lab (due to Tony's fault) and her husband immediately blames himself. Very short One-shot. Set one month after Unexpected and 4 months before I Need a Doctor.


**Never Gonna Give Up On You**

**Authors Note: Before I begin I would like to say to those still waiting for Chapter 12 of I Need a Doctor, please be patient. I keep writing that chapter so many times then starting over again because I don't know the best way to handle it, but I PROMISE it will be up SOON.**

**Summary: Darcy ends up in hospital after an accident in the lab (due to Tony's fault) and her husband immediately blames himself. Very short One-shot. Set one month after Unexpected and 4 months before I Need a Doctor.  
**

Darcy Banner knew Bruce would have been a mess when she woke up in the hospital bed, she was hoping to find him next to her, expecting him to caress her cheek lovingly and tell her he loved her. It broke her heart when she looked around the room and noticed he wasn't there, but he couldn't have gone far and she knew he would probably be back soon, he hated leaving her on her own. He could have also been angry, so Darcy assumed he'd gone out to calm himself.

Rubbing her eyes, she noticed she was in one of those crappy hospital gowns and that she had a few bruises on her arms and surprisingly, she had no headache which meant either Tony had the hospital give her the best drugs possible or Bruce had his say.

Darcy shifted a little in the bed and found herself face to face with her best friend and science geek Jane Foster sitting in the chair beside the bed and her hunk of a demigod stood behind her, running his fingers through her long brown locks.

"Holy crap, Jane. You look like you should be in Rocky Horror." Darcy whispered, horrified  
Jane couldn't help but laugh a little before wiping her eyes, reaching out for Darcy's hand that had tubes sticking in and out of it, connecting to machinery.

"You've been out cold for three days Darcy." She simply replied, pulling her phone out of her bag to show Darcy the time and date.

Darcy stared at her in shock, trying to process this. She tried to remember the accident in the lab but it's like her memory was wiped out, the only figment that remained was Bruce standing over her before everything went black. It's almost like her mind desperately clawed at the darkness, hoping to regain pieces to make sense of all that had happened

"You scared us all, Miss Darcy." Thor said, never taking his eyes off Darcy as she looked around the room desperately.

"Where's Bruce? Oh god the baby, Jane- What happened, I don't-"  
Jane stared at her, watching as on one of the screens as Darcy's heartbeat increased as she started to panic and Jane could only pinch her to snap her out of her thoughts

"The baby's fine, you both are. Just some minor bruising on your arms, which took most of the impact of your fall by the way. Tony mixed up some wiring while he was doing something and that set the explosion off. Bruce-"  
Darcy almost choked up, realising

"He blames himself doesn't he? He thinks I'm here because of him. Because he couldn't protect me."

Darcy collapsed against the bed again, although her heartbeat was returning to normal she couldn't help but start to cry. "Why? Where is he? I want to see him."  
She tried but failed to get out of the hospital bed as in one swift move, Thor had his arms pressing down on her, he looked at her with pleading eyes and Darcy could see Jane tug on Thor to let go.  
"Stay, the Captain and the Hawk man took him outside to get some fresh air; I will go find them for you Miss Darcy."  
Darcy thanked him and watched as Thor kissed Jane before promptly leaving the room and Jane smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see Darcy, you'll see…"

Darcy smiled briefly before her eyes wandered and waited at her room's door; hoping and praying that Bruce hadn't literally tore his hair out with worry.

**Outside the Hospital**

**Bruce's POV**

How can she love someone like me? It's my fault she ended up like this. I couldn't protect her; I didn't even have time to turn into The Other Guy as it happened that fast.

I remembered crawling over to her, desperately calling her name and gently shaking her, caressing her face with my hands hoping that she was still with me but she never woke up. Now I was playing the awful waiting game and I knew I was praying for a miracle.

I could easily put Darcy in danger any day, I'm the true monster of this world and yet, she sees past this. She has stood by me through everything and yet here I was, hoping she would wake up soon. I felt hopeless. It'd already been three days and I couldn't help but think of the worst possible scenarios in my head.

How could she love a man, a thing like me? She's my wife and I adore her but it sickens me to think I could protect our baby.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I know I've probably tensed up and am going green. I look round from my position of leaning against a wall to find Clint and Steve both looking at me with concern.

"Darcy's a fighter, just like all of us. She'll pull through and you know it." Clint said, shortly being followed by a remark by Steve.

"Like she'd ever give up on you." And he playfully punched me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Tell Tony I'm not angry at him." I looked at them sort of pleadingly, as they both knew Tony was secretly a little scared of me in my current state.

"We will."

We stood outside in the cold, none of us bothered by it at all as we looked up at the stars dotted across the night sky, each one of them trying to outshine the rest but none could shine as brightly as the moon. We stood there for what seemed like hours when the sound of a hospital door being knocked off its hinges drew our attention and we turned to the sound to see Thor standing there, a beaming smile etched across his face.

"What is it Thor?" Clint asks.

"What's up?" Steve asks.

Thor turns to me.

"She's awake."

That's all I heard before I rushed past Thor, ignoring the sounds of cheers from Clint and Steve, not stopping as I passed hospital nurses and doctors before I opened the door to her room and saw her smiling at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hi Brucie."  
I still can't help but wonder how the hell she loves me.


End file.
